All The Things She Said
by Sleepinthepasture
Summary: Call It Karma's sequel! What will Iris Jillian Cavanaugh do with the new imformation she is faced with? Will she come up and face her mother and father with it? Will Avalon and Iris ever meet their father Wren? What about what Wren did to Spencer? Will they find out about that? And now with someone back, how far will the 4 mothers Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer be pushed?
1. 12 years later

Hey guys! So, who's excited? No one? Okay then... Anyway, I just wanted to thank you guys for your support through Begin Again,Call It Karma,  
and now, All the Things She Said, and I promise you will understand the meaning of the title soon. Alright guys, that concludes my speech, enjoy! -N

* * *

_"Hello?"_

_I ran down a dark, black room, hoping to find light. But the room lasted forever. It was iternity. It was terrifying. I ran and ran. Untill I found my Mother and sister. My father wasn't there. But there was a strange man there, and a girl that was my age, who I am guessing is his daughter. Lights flashed and the girl was everywhere._

_"I'm here."she whispered over and over again. Then there was darkness. _

I woke up in complete shock, what was that? Of course, I had been having this dream for a while now, but it was just so creepy.

"Iris! Get up!" I was taken out of my trance by my mother, calling me to breakfast. I decided I'd go to the library to look up dream meanings after school.

* * *

I sign the card _-with love _for I knew I couldn't tell them who I was, or their parents would have my head on a stick. I wonder if this is right, I mean, both girls have a wonderfull life with out me in it, thinking Toby is their father. But he's not, I'm their father! I made them! I have a right to see my daughters right? Wrong. I dont, I never will since that blasted judge said Spencer and Toby have custody of my children. Although I have 2 daughters that I'm raising, I still love Avalon and Iris. Their my daughters not Tobys.

"Daddy, Riley wont stop crying!" My eldest daughter Raven, who is 5 years old, complained to me.

"Okay, Rave, she's only 1, she crys."

"But Daddy she's so annoying!"

"Raven! Give her a pacifyer or somthing, I'm filling out bills right now!"

"Okay."

* * *

"Brenna! Get your ass up! You have to wake Josh up and catch the bus! I'm leaving!" Hanna called nastily towards her older daughter

Brenna Rivers, and only the age of 15, was now raising her younger 13 year old brother, and taking care of every thing else that needed to be done, bu morning, her mother Hanna Marin, was already at the bar, drowning her sorrows in vodka and coke. When she arrived home, Brenna and Josh had ate, done their homework and Josh was in bed, every night. And everynight, a very drunk Hanna would take her anger out on her daughter. Hanna had pushed all of her friends and family out of her life. Ever since Caleb widowed her, Hanna hasn't been the same, I guess you could say the dammage has been done, but when does the dammage stop? For Hanna and Brenna, it seems as if it will never stop. Hanna's flip phone rung:

_Han, you've really let your self go. Lets see how far I can push you this time! -A_

* * *

Aria and Wesley woke up slowly, being dragged out of bed by their 3 sons, Damien,7, Adel,4, and Marcus,8.

"Mommy! Daddy! C'mon its time for school!" Marcus yelled at his parents.

"Mhhhh, 5 more minuts." Aria moaned.

"Mamma mamma! Its my first day of school, I gots to go!" Adel screeched with excitment.

Wesley rose out of bed and squeezed his wife's hips gently as he climbed out of bed. 2 minuts later, Aria Fitzgerald joined her husband and sons in the kitchen of their 4 million dollar home. Wesley was making pancakes for his 3 children, and the boys were helping their father. Aria hugged her boys good morning and kissed her husband gently on the lips before going to take a shower. Her blackberrie started to buzz and she looked at it:

_Aria, moving to Romania isn't going to get you away from me. I'm back bitch, buckle up for the ride. -A_

* * *

Emily and Samara stood in the nursery of their 3 month old, adopted daughter Talia Faine Fields. Samara stood with her arm around her wife's shoulder and cooed to her daugter, it was like heaven to her, having a family finnaly. Paige and Maya had not worked out, but Emily had been with Samara for years now. She no longer needed her friends, and truth be told, the girls had drifted apart as they had grown up. They no longer even talked to eachother, Spencer and Toby left Rosewood immediatly after the custody battle, they now lived in florida, in a secluded, wealthy neighborhood near Jacksonville. Aria had married Wesley soon after Spencer left, and She and Wesley had moved to some artsy community in Colorado, but her parents were saying that their daughter and her husband were planing on moving to eastern europe, to Romania. Hanna, after losing Caleb and having to raise 2 children on her own, she went onto welfare, and had to move away from rosewood, no longer being able to keep her apartment on mainstreet, Rosewood. Emily and Samara had moved to virginia, and now live in a beach house, Emily is a professional swimmer. And Samara was a fashion designer that was very succsessful. Emily walked out of the nursery to start breakfest, her galaxy started to ring, indicating she had a new text:

_Oh sweet, sweet Emily. You were always my favorite. Thought it was over already? Silly girl! I'm just getting started! -A_

* * *

"Spencer? Whats wrong?" Toby asked his 32 year old wife, who was now kneeling next to the toilet in their master bathroom. Toby rushed in and pulled Spencers hair into a ponytail, holding it back for her, he knelt down next to her and rubbed her back as she puked. She had just taken their two daughters Avalon and Iris to school. She puked hysterically, for about 5 minutes. Worrying Toby greatly.

"I'm okay, I'm fine Toby." She said, when she finished wiping off her mouth, Toby pulled her into his arms, and she rested her head on his chest. 14 years ago today, she was going through the most horrific few moments of her life, and Ava and Iris were being concieved. Spencer started to cry as Toby slid his other arm under her knee's and picked her up effortlessly, carrying her to their bed. He gently laid her down and tried to soothe his wife. He left for work and her Iphone rung:

_Aw, Spencer. Poor poor Spencer, when I'm done with you, you'll wish you were back in Wrens cruel hands. -A_

* * *

The 4 mothers spent their entire day completely horrifyd by their new revelation, -A was back. It wasn't just Wren. And this torture was back, they hadn't gotten away. Their phones rung again, for the last time that night.

**_Wrens' team played with love. Mine play with life. -A_**


	2. Past the point of no return

As West Jacksonville High's finale bell rang, indicating the school day was over, Freshmen poured out. Iris and Avalon walked to the library in silence.  
"Iris, whats wrong? Your so quiet." Avalon asked her twin sister  
"Nothing, its just." Iris sighed "Promise you wont tell anyone if I tell." She requests.  
"I promise." Avalon replied.  
"I keep having these wierd dreams. Its about me, and I'm running down a dark corridor, and then I find you and mom, but we're not alone. There's this strange man, alittle older then Dad and this girl, thats our age, she has these big beautiful, vibrant green eyes, like you and dark brown hair, like me. She looks just like us. And then, lights start to flash and she keeps saying 'I'm here' over and over again, and then in big letters the name Callie is shown, and then I just wake up, sometimes it spells Callysa though, I just, I know I need to find out who she is, and what she wants from me." Iris confesses  
"Damn, thats just weird Ris, maybe we could ask Mom and Daddy? They might know who she is." Avalon, now fully interested suggests  
"Even if they do. I doubt their going to come clean about it. Maybe grandma? Or Aunt Mel?" Iris counters  
"Maybe we could contact Mom's old friends." Avalon suggests  
"Ava, how would we do that? Mom wont like the idea of that." Iris argues  
"We could talk to Hanna first, tell Mom we miss Bren, she'd buy that right?" Avalon explains  
"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, I want to look it up first, it could just be a fluke." Iris states  
"Yeah." Avalon agrees  
"And we should ask Mom too. Maybe she will come clean about 'Callie'." Iris suggests  
"Maybe, though thats doubt-full." Avalon replies.  
The two girls walk into the library, Avalons honey blonde hair blowing in the wind, mixing with Iris's dark chocolate locks and vibrant blue tips. Avalon looks at her sister, Iris's beautiful hickory colored eyes burned into her sisters grassy meadow colored orbs. Iris smiled at the girl she was standing next to. Staring into her eyes, Iris remembered when she and Avalon used to wonder why they looked so different, and where Ava's eye color came from. Spencer said she didn't know, but that Avalon had Tobys hair. And that Iris looked just like her mother, minus the dyed tips.  
Toby had said nothing but reassured them that he'd love them no matter what they looked like, because they were his daughters. But the girls had grown since then.  
That was seven years ago, when everything was simple. Yes, everything was simple, there was no Callysa to look for. There were no secrets. Because god knows fourteen year old girls can keep their secrets, and tell amazingly perfect lies. Of course, Pretty girls lie the greatest. Avalon and Iris Cavanaugh, were VERY pretty girls. Their peach colored lips rolled upwards as they smiled and their ivory toned hands collided as they walked through the library. For the two girls knew they could always confide in eachother. Iris and her sister walked up to the front desk and said hello to the librarian. They walk back to a section of books about phycholodgy and find one on dreams. Iris impatiently flipped through the pages, she sighed as she fell on a page about dreams with humans. It said in the second paragraph of the chapter: When you have a dream about some one, whom you dont know of, it could mean you want something from them or they want something from you. If the persons name appears in the dream, it means they are special to you, and they have passes in your knowing.  
"Well that makes absolutly no sense! I dont know this girl!" Iris yells in a hushed voice  
"Plan B?"  
"Mission meet Mom's friends activated."

* * *

"Hanna, your home early. What's going on?" Brenna asked her mother, before realizing Josh was down stairs. "Josh, can you go up stairs and play video games for a while?"  
"Sure Ben." He agreed with her. He dissapeared up the stairway, and Brenna turned back to her mother.  
"Why did you send Joshua upstairs?"  
"Because I dont want him to see what your going to do to me." Brenna replied.  
"Relax you little bitch, I'm not in the mood to hit you tonight. Guess who called me while I was at work?" Hanna said.  
"I dont know, who?"  
"Spencer Hastings."  
"Wow, what did she want?"  
"Do you remember Iris and Avalon? Her daughters?"  
"Yeah."  
"They wanted to see you."  
"Well, thats sudden. What'd you say?"  
"I haven't gotten back to them. I dont know if allowing you to have friends is a good decision or not."  
"Daddy would'nt like this Hanna. He would want me to have a happy life, he would want Josh, to have a happy life!" Brenna screached, immediatly regretting it when her mother's wine glass came flying across the room at her head, she tucked but it shattered on her forehead. She screamed in agony and she mother whacked her a few times in the face. When Brenna looked out the window, she saw a man, with a shocked expression on his face. The man then dissapeared, out of sight, out of mind. But her mothers beating remained in Brenna's flesh and mind for the rest of the week.

* * *

The man walked away towards the woods.

"I guess I'll go home now." He said sullenly to him self. He was greeted by his cat in his house at the edge of the woods. Sabrina meow'd a few times before he remembered to feed her. He stoped in his living room, to look at a picture of his daughter, she was 3 in the picture, and she was gorgeous. Her long, auburn hair glowing in the sun, her pretty little smile, a grin that crossed from ear to ear, she ran to her 'Daddy' and hugged him, her little white dress flowing in the wond as she ran, with a dandelion in her hand. Nothing made the man happier then seeing his daughter, but now, she wasn't happy. She was gone. Past the point of no return.

* * *

Okay guys, that concludes the second chapter of all the things she said, now LISTEN CAREFULLY! The man's identity is not going to be revealed for a few more chapters, IF you think you know who it is, DO NOT review, because I want other people to be able to guess too. And if your right, everyone will be like, DAMMIT, you'll have ruined the surprise for other people, I can not tell you who he is, so please dont message me either, because I will not message you back. IF you dont listen and post who you think he is, I will either delete the review OR ask YOU to delete it, and I will not be pleased. So PLEASE! DO NOT COMMENT ON WHO YOU THINK HE IS! THANK YOU! -N


	3. Catch Me

**READ FIRST!: **Look, I love your reviews and I read all of them. However, it has been brought to my attention that some people have not read the first story, Call it Karma. Now, I too read other stories on this website. So, therefore I know, you will not read the first story, even though this is the sequel to it. Therefore, I feel as if it is my responsibility to give you the gist of what has happened in Call it Karma. In Call It Karma, The girls are being tortured by -A, as usual. Spencer is kid-napped, by non other then Wren Kims. When they find Spencer, it is revealed that she has been raped, by Wren. Wren had been working for -A, along with a whole group of other characters, including Ezra Fitzgerald, Detective Wilden, and Paige McCullers. After a fight, the -A team is taken away into the custody of the police. Spencer almost dies in the hospital and it is revealed that she is pregnant. Peter Hastings, happened to be on a plane coming home, when the plane crashed, and he did not survive. Now, Hanna was pregnant through all of this, and gave birth that night of Spencer's rescue, to her daughter, Brenna Taylor Rivers. The girls are only 17 when this is going on. Spencer attempts to abort her child even though Toby wants to keep it. She can not allow her self to kill her own child though, so she calls Toby, asking him if he can bring her home. Toby breaks up with her. A few months later Spencer is at Melissa's town house in Philly. She is about 7 months into her pregnancy. She has started to cut herself. One morning, she wakes up, and is bleeding. Melissa takes her to the hospital and she has lost one of her girls, as she was pregnant with triplets. She and Toby name the little girl Callysa Annabella Cavanaugh, as Toby was planning on legally adopting the girls as his and not Wrens children. The doctors decide it is time to take the girls out of her now, before they lose all of them. Though she is way to early along to give birth to them. She has a c-section and 4 hours later, Iris Jillian Cavanaugh, and Avalon Fay Cavanaugh are brought into the world. Wren is found innocent of all charges. 2 years later, Hanna has given birth to her second child with Caleb and they name him Joshua Dillon. Caleb and Hanna marry soon after this, but at the wedding, Mona and Sean come in, and shoot Caleb dead. Toby proposes to Spencer, and she accepts. The couple gets married, and Wren fights for custody, but loses and is arrested, later on after Call It Karma ended, he was let out for good behavior. Thanks you. -N

* * *

_Catch Me_

Avalon and Derek were sitting on her couch kissing, Derek had started it, when Toby left for work, leaving the two alone for half and hour untill Spencer came home from the law firm. Ava cupped Dereks face and pecked his cheek. He struggled to catch his breath from their make out session.

"I love you." He panted. Ava smiled against his cheek and snuggled closer to him

"I love you too." She whispered, smiling so much it hurt her face.

He was it, he was the one. Sure, they were younge, but her mother was only 1 year older then her when she fell for Ava's father. Why couldn't this be real? Derek loved her. And man, did Avalon love this boy. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Derek cuddled her closer to his chisled chest and gripped her blond/brown hair, he kissed forehead gently and snuggled his face closer to her shoulder. Avalon closed her eyes and cuddled into his embrace.

Iris was at the park with her friend, or secret crush Tristan. They sat on the swings and talked about everything under the moon. Iris was a shy girl, she wasn't in the position to tell Tristan how she really feels. She had tried once, but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"Damn, Rissy, I have to go, My Mom wanted me back at 4 and I'm late now." Tristan said.

"That sucks, but okay." She said.

"I'll call you." He said, she nodded and went to hug him goodbye, but he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her, she pulled away and broke the kiss.

"Uh, bye." He said.

"Bye." She said smiling as she gently touched her swollen lips. She walked home after that. Thinking about the kiss.

* * *

Brenna hadn't been home for a few days, sleeping in various parts of the city, her friends house, the park, a 24 hour diner, and behind mc-donalds. She was at a diner and was drinking a coffee, which was absolutly horrible tasting by the way, when a man came up to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She answered, immediatly trying to cover her bruised arms.

"I noticed you sitting here, and you looked fermilliar."

"Yeah, I'm fermilliar to alot of people, but none of them ever know me."

"Its only 4 am, what is a 15 year old girl doing out this early?"

"How do you know I'm 15?"

"Just a guess, you look the part." The man said as he sat down.

"I'm Brenna by the way. Brenna Rivers."

"I know. I'm Conner."

"Do I know you?"

"No. Not really, I suppose. I saw what your mother did to you."

"You did huh?"

"Yes. Its horrible."

"I've grown up with it. Its normal."

"Why?"

"My dad died when I was 2. Its okay though, I dont need my parents anyway."

"Yes you do. You need some one to take care of you."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do."

"You shouldn't, I'm a trainwreck, you dont want to get involved."

"I already am. Why dont I get you out of here, and we go back to my place. You can stay there as long as you like."

Brenna knew this was not a good idea, but Conner wasn't going to hurt her, right? He seemed nice. And for some reason, Brenna felt safe with him.

"Okay. Thank you."

* * *

Spencer strolled into her house at around 5. Her daughters were making pancakes and drinking coffee, as it was friday, and friday was breakfest for dinner day.

"Hey girls!" She greeted her daughters.

"Hey Mom!" They yelled back.

The three talked about their days and laughed at eachother, eating dinner. They took their time with eachother, wanting to stay and talk. After dinner, Avalon washed the dishes, and Iris walked away to her room to talk to Tristan. Spencer went out to 'The Melbourne' a restruant that always reminded her of Rosewood, she was meeting with a client there. She ran her hands along her dress to straighten it out. Her I-phone 5 started to ring, indicating that she had a new text, she picked it up with its Kate Spade Le Pavilion phone case, from her Kate Spade Cathren Street Stripe Louis hand bad, she clicked on her messages and looked at it.

_Dont look now, but your old friends aren't as trust worthy and sweet as they used to be. Well, at least one of them isn't. I'm sending them your way! Mwah! -A_

Spencer sighed, she rubbed her Marc Jacobs dress again and adjusted her Louis Vuitton heels. She pulled her Ipad out of her bag and placed it on the table with her Iphone, she ordered a vodka soda and looked over the case. She was a sexual offense lawyer, ironic huh? The case she was working on was acctually alot like her, a young girl was abducted on the streets and held hostage for a month, she died there. She never escaped, and her parents were testifying against her rapest and murderer. She wasn't however, ready to see a young lady about 2 years younger then her, Mike Montgomery, Aria, and Welsey Fitzgerald to walk in. The woman came up to her.

"Are you Spencer Cavanaugh?"

"Yes. Are you Angela?"

"Yes. Angela Montgomery, this is my husbend Mike Montgomery, and my sister in law and her husbend Aria and Wesley Fitzgerald."

"Excuse me for a moment. I'm sorry." Spencer said as she walked up to Aria, she grabbed Aria's wrist and tugged her outside.

"Aria! What are you doing here!?" Spencer smiled

"Spencer! I missed you! I'm here because Macie was my niece, and Mike asked me to be here."

"I'm so sorry, I'm sure she was a sweet girl."

"She was only 13, Mike and Angela adopted her. The worst of all, her rapist was her birth father."

"I know."

"We should get back in there, how about Coffee tomorow."

"Yeah, I have to talk to you."

"Okay."

* * *

Emily drove up to the construction area in florida. She got out and placed Talia in the Bjorn carrier her parents had gotten her for the baby shower they threw when the adoption went through, though it wasn't really an adoption, since the girl that had Talia was more of a surogate mother then a girl that put her daughter up for adoption. Talia cuddled up to her grey sweater inside the carrier. Emily smiled at her daughter. She was watching Talia since Samara was in europe working on a new line. They decided if Talia had to travel, it should probably be with Emily. She spotted her long lost friend.

"Toby!" She squealed, Toby turned around

"Emily! Oh my god, who is this?!" He squealed too, sounding like he was gay. He hugged her.

"This is Talia, my daughter."

"She's so cute! Oh my god! How long are you here?"

"1 month."

"Ahhh! You have to see Spencer!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Hanna? Whats going on?"

"Spencer! I was going to call, but I dont know what I'd say!" Hanna cried.

"Whats going on? Girls, take Josh to the guest room in the basement." Spencer ordered, Iris and Avalon did as they were told.

"Brenna has gone missing!"

"Oh my god! Have you called the cops?"

"Yes, They said I should take Josh and get out of town while they look for Brenna." Hanna lied.


	4. Love Lies and Love Dies

**Quick A/N: Avalon is protrayed by Kendall Jenner/Iris is portrayed by Kylie Jenner /Brenna is portrayed by Alice Greczyn. Derek is portrayed by Shane Dawson/ Tristan is portrayed by Taylor Lautner/ Josh is portrayed by a younger version of Justin Chatwin! Thanks! -N**

_Love lies, and Love dies_

Avalon and Derek were walking down the street of Jacksonville, Florida. Hand in hand, the couple swung their arms and laughed at eachother in bliss. Avalon beamed up at her boyfriend. He smiled down at her lovingly. He leaned down and kissed her quickly, before whispering something absurd in her ear, causing the girl to erupt into fits of laughter. As the walked over to the park, Derek threw her over his shoulder and ran across the park, Avalon screamed in joy. Derek laughed with his girlfriend, before putting her down and kissing her again.

"I love you." Derek whispered

"I love you too."

"No, I dont think you understand how much I love you."

"I do." Derek took out a ring.

"It was my mothers. My father gave it to her before she disappeared, she handed it to me the last night I saw her alive. I want you to have it."

"Derek, I cant take it. This is to much. Its too important to you!"

"I want you to have it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"My parents aren't home. Can we go to my house?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Iris? Are you sure your okay?" Tristan asked.

"Of course I'm okay!"

"You passed up a grilled cheese at The Marbellourio. There is one thing that Iris Jillian Cavanaugh never gives up, and thats thursday girlled cheese at The Marbellourio. You are certainly not okay. Now, tell me whats happening in that cute 'ol brain of yours." Tristan insisted, fluffing up her hair.

"I just wasn't hungry."

"Iris, you havent been hungry for days. Tell me whats really going on."

"Theres nothing going on. I'll eat when I get home. I promise you."

"You better, if you dont, I'm going to tell your parents."

"Please dont? I promise you, I'll eat."

Tristan kissed her temple and walked away.

* * *

Derek and Avalon were making out in her bedroom, Derek had a hand on her buttocks and a hand on the back of her neck. Avalon kissed his collar bone and Derek moaned. Avalon stripped him of his shirt, and she kissed him chest. Dereak stoped her and looked at her. Without saying anything. Avalon nodded, Derek picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He rid her of her shirt and tank top, and continued to kiss her.

"I love you." He said as he positioned himself and entered her.

* * *

"Whats your daughters name?"

"Which one?"

"The one in the picture."

"Her name is Hanna."

"Thats my moms name!"

"Cool. Her name is Hanna Taylor Goatsman."

"Do you know a Hanna Rivers?"

"Yes. I do. My cousin Lucas was friends with her. I'm sorry to hear about her husband."

"He was my dad."

"He'd be very proud of you."

"I dont think he would..."

"Why is that?"

Brenna brushed off Conners question.

"What happened to her? Hanna. Where is she?" Brenna asked about Conners daughter.

"She got sick when she was 5, pneumonia. She died that winter."

"I'm so sorry."

"Dont worry about it. It had to happen."

"Yeah, but-"

"Lets stop talking about it."

"'Kay."

"So, tell me about your life. Do you have any siblings? Hows your school going? What are your friends like?"

"Yeah, I have a brother named Josh. My school sucks. I'm failing. I dont have any friends."

"Tell me about Josh."

"He's 13. He was an infant when my parents got married and my dad died. He's okay. He doesn't know about whats going on between my Mom and me. He's good in school, and has tons of friends. I love him."

"He seems like a good kid. What about your mom? Whats she like?"

"She's a bitch. She's never home and when she is, she attacks me.

"You dont have to worry about her anymore. I wont let her hurt you."

* * *

Avalon rested her Dereks chest. He unwrapped his arms from her body and got off her bed. Avalon propped herself up on her elbows.

"Whats wrong?" She asked as Derek put his clothes on.

"I have to go."

"Where?"

"To the doctors."

"Why? Whats wrong?"

"I dont know how to tell you."

"Just tell me."

"I cant. It'll break your heart."

"Please? You not telling me is breaking my heart too."

"I found out a week ago, that I have leukemia. I'm sorry... I only have about 3 months left to live, even with the treatment, its stage four... they can put my death off. But they cant prevent it."

"Oh my god."

"Avalon."

"You didn't even tell me! When were you planning on telling me?"

"I dont know. I wanted to, but I couldn't bring myself to break your heart. I love you."

Avalon got up, and put her robe on. She walked over to David, and kissed him, tears flowing down her face rapidly.

"I love you too. More than anything I'v ever loved. Lets just make the most of this time."

"Okay, but I have to go, right now. I love you, so much."

After that, the 14-year-old watched her 15-year-old boyfriend walk out of her house. Tears formed a steady flow as she showered, and got ready for bed. Her mother finnaly came home, and saw her daughters crippled state. Spencer rushed to her daughters aid, but Avalon didn't notice her.

"Mom." Was the only thing Avalon could choke out.


	5. Out run my gun

_Out run my gun_

Iris layed in bed all morning. She had kept her promise to Tristan. Only to throw up her food a few minutes after she ate it. It still counted right? She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. She just wanted to be pretty. Oh, how she wanted to be pretty. No one noticed that there was anything wrong. Avalon had been to busy with Derek, even to notice her own sisters self distruction. Her father was clueless, and her mother just didn't want to notice. Her family couldn't take anymore heart ache. Iris stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, she was losing weight every second, and she wasn't that big to begin with. She lifted up her shirt, and felt her sucked back stomach, she felt her protruding hip-bones, and let out a whimper. She closed her eyes.

"Today, I'll tell them that I dont feel well, and skip breakfast, then I'll tell Trist that I all ready ate. Everything will be fine. I can lie my way out of anything." She convinced herself.

Iris slipped on her skinny jeans, and threw her bag over shoulder, walking out of her room, on her way to school. Like nothing has ever been wrong.

* * *

Brenna woke up late this morning. She woke up, in an uncomfortable position on Connors couch. She pushed her self up into a sitting position and streched. She made breakfast for herself, and heard something.

"Mrs. Marin, I can assure you that Brenna is safely in my hands. I'm not going to let anything happen to her. But, we need to get your daughter into rehab, so I can take care of my daughter, which I am doing a very good job at if I do say so myself."

"Yes Ashley! Look, Brenna just woke up, I have to go."

"Why were you talking to Grandma? I thought your daughter was dead." Brenna said, fearing the worst.

"Pretend you didn't hear that. Its not what you think."

"My dad is dead. I'm the only girl your taking care of, that means you were talking about me."

"Your perception of things is messed up right now!"

"Whats your name?"

"You know my name!"

"NO! Whats your real name? Dont lie to me!"

Conner didn't answer.

"Did you kill him?"

"What?"

"Did you kill my father?"

"No! Brenna thats insane!"

"Then what is it that your hiding?" She shouted.

Conner sighed.

"No, I didn't kill Caleb Rivers. I, I am, Caleb Rivers."

* * *

Spencer sat up, and streched. She looked over at her husband, laying next to her, fast asleep, in his birthday suit. She slapped his ass to wake him up.

"Oww. Morning." He grumbled.

"Morning."

They kissed, and didn't notice a very distraught Avalon standing in their door way.

"Mom? Dad?"

"What is it Sweetie?" The both sat up, worried about their daughter.

"I have to tell you something."

"Well, spit it out."

"I'm, pregnant."

"Your what?" Toby shrieked. He pulled his pants on and shot out of bed, grabbing his daughter sharply. Spencer just shook her head in disappointment."Do you understand what this means for your future young lady?" He yelled. Avalon nodded her head.

"Get out of our sight Ava, now." Spencer said calmly.

"Mom!" Ava shrieked.

"Now Avalon! Get out!"

* * *

Emily said goodbye to her wife as her daughter screamed for her attention.

"I'm coming Talia!" She shouted playfully to her daughter. She picked Talia up, and fed her, changed her diaper, and played wih her.

"Who's Mommy's little girl? Who's Mommy's favorite girl?" She asked playfully, Talia smiled and laughed. Toby walked into the guest room, rubbing his head.

"Breakfest is ready." He grumbled.

"Whats wrong?" Emily asked her old friend, situation Talia on her shoulder.

"Ava. She's having a baby!" Toby shouted angrily before storming off to the dining room.

* * *

Avalon Cavanaugh, waited for the bus to take her away. She knew what she had to do. It wasn't a baby. It was a fetus she told herself. She was prepared to let go of possibly the only thing she had left of Derek. The bus pulled up, she had been waiting at the bus stop all day. Now, it was 10:41 pm, and pouring rain and she just wanted to go home. She couldn't go home. Where was home? She stepped on the bus.

"Where to?"

"Life happens abortion clinic." She answered. People on the bus, adults, all looked at her, unaprovingly. Their children asked what abortion was, and Avalon wanted to sob, she knew she could never have that with Derek.

"5.59, please."

Avalon handed the bus driver the change, got her ticket, and found a seat. She looked at a picture of her and Derek, and wondered if she would ever be that happy again? She certainly wasn't happy now.

A few stops where made, and eventually Ava was the only one on the bus. The driver pulled over. The woman driving, an older woman, probably in her late 40's, with a name tag that said Barbara, looked back at Ava and said:

"I'll wait here. Do you want to call your parents?"

"No. I just want to get this over with."

"It'll be okay Sweetie. Your making the right choice for yourself."

"I'm not so sure about that right now. Thank you though." Ava said as she stepped off the bus. She stepped inside the clinic, and took a deep breath as she signed in. She waited for a while before her name was called.

"Avalon Cavanaugh?"

She got up, shaking in her sneakers. She smoothed out her skinney jeans and blazer.

"Y-Yes, thats me."

"Come with us."

* * *

**Your going to have to wait till next time to find out what happens next! I decided with Caleb leaving, I may as well throw in a little Caleb for you guys! Sorry it took so long! School had been KILLING me, I mean killing me. I was "Limping across the finish line" so to speak. Also, I am working on an auto-biography, just because, I need to get my story out, and I think hearing what I have to say about losing a loved one, will help people, so if your interested, look for it on . Thanks loves! Kisses! -N**

'


	6. Pretty Tragedy

Hey loves, so, I didn't get any reviews on last chapter. Which kind of worried me. Did you not like it? What did you think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me in the review box below! Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter! -N

* * *

_Pretty Tragedy_

Avalon followed the nurse down the corridor. Into a light pink room, it had baby pictures covering the walls, and an pro-abortion poster in the corner next the the door. The nurse handed Avalon a hospital gown.

"Change into this." She handed her two bags. "Clothes go in this one." She pointed to the bigger of the two. "Underwear goes in the other one." She said as she walked out of the room to give Avalon privacy. Avalon changed into the gown and took out her Ipod, she checked the time, 11:37. She sighed, and put in her head phones. She put on, Pretty Tragedy, by Nikki Flores, and closed her eyes as the doctor came in.

"Avalon Cavanugh?"

"Yes. Thats me."

"How far along are you?"

"5 weeks." She answered without doubt. It had been 5 weeks since she had, been with Derek in that way, and she had only done it once.

''Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

* * *

Ava walked out of the building, and back onto the bus, which was still waiting for her.

"What street sweetie?" The driver asked.

"Røde frakke ave."

"Have a seat, we'll get you home in no time."

* * *

When she got home, her parents were in the den, waiting for her.

'Mom? Daddy? I took care of it." She said. Her mother looked at her.

"Thats not why we stayed up. We have some horrible news. Sit down." Avalon listened to her mother and took a seat.

"I dont know how to say this." Her father said

"So we are just going to say it." Avalon looked around and spotted Iris standing in the hall room, tears falling down her face for, she knew exactly what her sister was about to hear. And Iris was ready to catch her when she fell.

"The treatments stopped working, and Derek killed himself earlier today." Iris said, hugging her sister.

Avalon stumbled into her sisters arms. Screaming was all she could manage to do. She screamed, and screamed and screamed.

* * *

Sorry its so short guys, but I wanted to end this chapter because I like where it is, and I dont want to mess it up. -N


End file.
